


【宇龙】非典型419

by wanjunshanlan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjunshanlan/pseuds/wanjunshanlan
Summary: *真的ooc 慎入*依然是我的恶趣味与真人无关（伪）夜店打工大学生北×情场失意总裁居





	【宇龙】非典型419

1.

那个男人又来了。

已经连续一个星期了，在每天半夜酒吧最热闹的时候，那个男人总是准时出现。

男人一身矜贵西装板板正正，还带着些精致的小饰物，怎么看都是上层精英人士，可气质风格显然与顽劣的富家子弟不同——不像是会到酒吧来混的人。  
再看他面皮白净，活脱脱一副美人样，这到酒吧里来倒是有几分风险。

白宇眯了眯眼，看着男人到吧台前的老位置坐下，像之前的几天一样，要了一瓶度数不算很高的酒。  
或许这人并不是来借酒消愁？  
白宇暗暗揣测，念头在脑子里过了好几回，最后迈着步向男人那块地走去。

那一块似乎是灯光照不到的地方，有些昏暗，看不清男人的脸。  
白宇轻车熟路地上前坐在一旁的卡座上，打了个响指。他还未开口，调酒师就递上两杯酒。

他拿起高脚杯轻碰一下男人的酒杯，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声响。  
“嗨，这位哥哥，一个人？”

男人这才抬头看他，他看清男人脸上的绯红，从脖子蔓延上脸颊，然而眼神却依旧清明。  
想来也是，他既不点烈酒，又怎会把自己灌醉。

男人点点头，只是仰头把酒杯里余下的酒一饮而尽，并未多言。

“认识一下？”他把脸凑上前，“我叫白宇。”

男人眉眼低垂，他注意到男人手正放在大腿裤子上磨蹭，似乎有点紧张。  
“朱一龙。”男人低低应了一句。

“哥哥有什么烦心事？我看你最近连着来了几天，以前倒没见过你。”

朱一龙摇摇头：“没什么。”  
他似是不想再说，但或许觉得这样太过敷衍，复又抬头跟白宇对上视线。  
“你在这儿打工吗？你看起来像大学生。”

白宇今天穿了件清爽的白衬衫。

他没回答，露出个柔和微笑，只当默认。

朱一龙话不多，这搭话似乎有些聊不起来，为了避免尴尬，白宇提出自己该去工作了就先行离开。

他也的确要工作，毕竟午夜是酒吧营业高峰期。

等他忙完回过神看，朱一龙已经离开了，桌上压着张小纸条：谢谢你的酒。

字端端正正笔迹苍劲有力，白宇仿佛可以从中看出那人自身的从容与一丝不苟。  
他把纸条揣进了兜里。

2.

第二天朱一龙照旧来了，还是老位置，可他看到白宇已经坐在旁边酌着酒。  
四周歌舞欢腾 他穿过嘈杂的人群走到那相对安静的位置。

“又见面啦。”白宇向他挥手，笑得眼睛弯成弧。

“你今天不用工作吗？”朱一龙在他旁边落座。  
“这不还没轮到我的时间嘛，来陪我喝一会？”

酒杯交错碰撞，今天的朱一龙似乎很容易就卸下防备，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，没留意便喝得有些多。

白宇看他眼神迷蒙的，反应有些迟缓，于是伸手拿下人手上的高脚杯。

白宇拍拍他的肩，试图引起他的注意：“还好吗？能回去吗？”

“唔？”

“还有办法自己回家吗？”

“啊，可以的，没事……”

白宇看着人摸摸口袋掏出手机，拨了个电话。

“小王，之前那个酒吧，嗯，来接我一下。”

手机屏幕锁上前，白宇无意瞟到朱一龙的壁纸，“你女朋友？挺好看的。”

朱一龙有些疑惑地看了他一眼，复又垂下眼去。  
“嗯……前女友，分手了……”

“啊……”白宇自觉失言，摸了摸鼻子，“抱歉，是我冒昧了。”

“没事。”他摇头。

白宇又偏从他看似漠然的神情上探出落寞的意味，他有种想做些什么的冲动，然而又很快回过神。

一时无言。

直到朱一龙的手机亮了一下，他匆匆瞥了一眼，对白宇道：“车来了，那我先走了。”

白宇点头，本要就此与人告别，只是还未转身，看到那人走路有些不稳的样子，叹了口气上前扶住人的手臂。  
“我送你出去吧。”

白宇领着他穿过喧嚷的人群，直到酒吧门口。与酒吧内部的气氛一对比，门外显得过于清冷了，此刻一辆那辆等着朱一龙的车正停在门口。

白宇替他拉开车门，给人送进车里，稍一犹豫，又对着司机小王交代：“稍微开慢一点，尽量稳一点，不然可能……嗯……”

小王回头比了个ok的手势。  
白宇这才撤身准备离开。

“那个……”

“明天见……”

他回头，发现朱一龙扒着车窗向他张望，眼睛亮亮的，于是他微微一笑：“好，明天见。”

3.

白宇正在忙。

今天不知道怎么，酒吧里的人似乎格外多，多到白宇没空来陪他喝酒。

他还看到有女人向白宇搭讪，即使像他那样有气质和风度的男人被搭讪并不是什么怪事。  
朱一龙用酒杯叩叩地轻敲桌面，盯着桌子不知道在想什么。

白宇在间隙中偷得短短几分钟的空闲，过来向朱一龙表示抱歉：“哥，不好意思啊，今天有点忙，可能没时间陪你喝了。”

朱一龙表现得很善解人意：“没关系，你快去忙吧。”

白宇哒哒哒地跑开了。

朱一龙有些烦躁，似乎是没来由的。他目光跟随着白宇来来回回忙碌的身影，偶尔举杯把酒饮尽。

他看着白宇热情地回应每一个人，无论是正经问题还是无理取闹，亦或是各种方式的搭讪，他都笑脸相对。

朱一龙想说什么，又自觉没立场，最终只把话都吞进肚子里，化作一杯酒。

白宇再分心思注意他的时候，发现他趴在吧台上睡着了。现下停了手上的事，走到人身旁，把他搭在身后的西装外套给人披上，轻轻推了推肩膀，轻声道：“朱一龙？醒醒？”

没有反应，只有清浅的呼吸声。

白宇思索一番，低低道了一声抱歉，到人兜里摸出手机。他本还以为需要朱一龙的指纹解锁，而事实上这手机根本没有屏锁。  
白宇轻易拉开，意外的没有再看到那个女人的照片。

他是想把小王喊来接人回去的，没想到有人抢先一步打了进来。  
没有备注，不知道是不是什么骚扰电话，本着不窥探人隐私的想法，白宇也并没有接，只是静静等着电话自动挂断。  
可这人倒是很有毅力，又连着拨了两通，白宇思索再三，还是接了起来。

那边是一个女人的声音：“喂，朱一龙，你过来拿下别墅钥匙，你妈周末要过去，先别告诉她我们分手了，做做样子。”

白宇皱眉：“你好，我是他朋友。”

“啊？”对面语气惊讶，“哦…那也行，你过来替他拿。”

“我现在不太方便。”

女人啧了一声：“那不行，我明天要去外地玩，没时间给他了。”

白宇回头看了一眼朱一龙，还安静地趴在那，他沉默了一会：“行，你等着。”

4.

朱一龙迷迷糊糊的，半梦半醒间似乎听到有人在喊他，那声音忽的又远了，四周安静下来。没一会，他又被欲望拉出黑暗，他感觉有什么东西在动自己的身下。

他恍惚着睁开眼，只见得眼前一片白光，什么都看不真切。身上有重量压着自己，他动弹不得，可身下的刺激没停。

他挣扎着想要用手去探，可手突然被捉住，连带着一起按在身下。他感觉有人在说话，可是听不清，又有什么东西靠近了，有什么贴上他的唇，辛辣的液体灌了进来。

余下些许清明的意识渐渐远去。

5.

白宇步伐匆匆，打了个飞的赶去，又赶回酒吧，钥匙挂在身上叮当响。

深夜的酒吧依旧喧闹欢腾，然而角落里的朱一龙却不见了，他的外套还丢在吧台上。

白宇在人群中迅速搜寻着，在这人潮拥挤的地方找人实在困难。  
他目光忽的顿住，额上青筋突突直跳。

那人被一个陌生男人压在沙发上亲吻，身体贴在一起，灯光昏暗看不清具体动作。

白宇走近前去，拳头几乎攥紧了。  
男人抓着他的手隔着西裤揉搓他的性器，激得欲望抬起头来。  
只留一只手软绵绵的在男人的胸口推拒，实在没什么作用，反倒像欲拒还迎。

白宇憋着一口气，猛地一脚把男人踹下沙发。  
男人颠颠爬起来，怒瞪着白宇：“他娘的你找死？闲日子过得太顺了？”

白宇只是冲他笑：“滚，还是警局见？”  
男人语气不屑：“来这种地方混还装什么清高。”  
白宇没应他，默默掏出手机，作势要打电话。  
“看来你已经想好了。”

那男人呸了一口，汹汹地离开了。

白宇这才得以去注意沙发上的人。  
那人眼睛半睁着没有聚焦，衣领和皮带都被扯得散乱开，下体已经是鼓鼓的一团，甚至还有一片暗色，嘴唇被人啃的嫣红泛着水光。  
那男人早离开了，可朱一龙的手依然无意识地揉搓着自己的下体，红唇微张喘着气。

白宇觉得自己也快要憋不住了，指甲要嵌入掌心的肉里。  
迅速地把自己的外衣脱下盖在朱一龙身上，握住他的手抽离那处，把人打横抱起，大步往酒吧楼上的房间迈去。

这人在他怀里不耐地挣动，白宇花了好大一番力气。  
一进门，连鞋都没脱，他就把人按在了门板上。  
白宇抓起袖子狠擦了几把他的嘴唇，擦得唇色愈发艳丽。他憋着气地，像要把别人留下的气息全部抹干净，啃上人的嘴唇，不像在接吻，只是狠厉地啃咬，又伸出舌去在人嘴里扫荡了一番，带出长长的银丝。

“你到底知不知道危险两个字怎么写？”

朱一龙显然听不懂他的话，眼神涣散着，主动把身体往他身上贴，两腿夹紧在一起磨蹭着。

白宇深吸一口气，感觉脑仁跳着疼。他搂着人的腰，半搂半抱地把人往床上带，转身要去找醒酒的东西。

没成想手臂被人抱住了。  
“能不能…别…别走……”

他回过身，像哄孩子般揉揉那人的乱发，柔柔地安抚：“乖，我去给你拿点醒酒的东西，乖乖躺一会。”

可他眼睁睁看着自己的手被带到人双腿之间，用力夹住，蹭动。  
“可是我……嗯…我好难受…呜……”

他夹得紧，白宇一时竟挣不开，只觉得那块地方温热又湿润，“你怎么……”

又见他把手伸向下体，抑制不住挺动腰身抚弄，却似乎不得要领，依然难耐地蹭动。

“帮我……求你…帮帮我……呜嗯……我好难受……”

白宇的手被他蹭的火热，一路从手上窜到脐下三寸。他拨开朱一龙上下撸动的手，掰过他的脸直视自己：“你看着我，清醒一点。”

他眼里春水泛滥，又向上挺身想靠近身上人，软软糯糯的喊他。  
“白宇…呜……白宇……快……”

“干。”  
白宇暗骂一声，这样了再看不出来就是傻子，这人是给人下了药了，没这么容易解决了。

他俯身开始解人的衣服，其实也都凌乱得差不多，轻轻一扯就彻底散开。  
朱一龙胸前两点粉嫩嫩的挺立着，拇指擦过，他就整个胸膛挺起来，追逐着快感。  
白宇低头嘬吮，手下把人的裤子扯掉，内裤湿了一片，那处高高翘起贴在小腹上。  
他先是上手揉了一把，撸动着想替他打出来，换来朱一龙流着泪摇头。他似是不满意，握住白宇的手带向后方。  
“不要前面…要…要摸摸后面……”  
那地已经湿淋淋的，穴口微微张合。他试探地用食指在小口轻戳，朱一龙就惊喘出声，弓起了腰。

“啊、里面……里面痒……好痒……”

他带着呜咽的声音听的白宇心头火起，又伸长了手臂搂上白宇的脖子。

白宇如他所愿地低下脑袋，顺势亲吻他的薄唇，食指一捅，插进了穴口，把人的惊叫封在唇齿间。

“唔…唔……”  
他双臂搂得更紧，手上抓着白宇的背，留下几道红印。

白宇又向下，亲吻他的喉结，轻轻咬住，感受那里的颤动，把脸埋进颈窝，深吸一口。  
他感受到朱一龙混着淡淡体香的热气。

手指在后穴搅动，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。朱一龙扭着腰，想把手指吞得更深。

他只能看见眼前模糊的人影，感受到身上人火热的体温，他喷洒在耳边的热气。朱一龙只感觉热，从身下蔓延上来，要烧着了一般，内里又十分的痒，他甚至开始怨插在那里的东西太细了，止不住痒，想要自己伸手去抚慰。  
然而没一会，只是手指的动作就让他忍不住嗯嗯啊啊的哼叫。

白宇俯身在他耳边呢喃：“希望你醒来不会后悔。”

而后抽出手指提枪上阵。白宇那东西进入得很容易，朱一龙双腿大张着，黏滑的后穴接纳了他，那人的娇吟忽的大了些。

白宇开始发狠地挺身，身下人似是受不住，开始低低地哭，一副梨花带雨的样子。

他很快就射了，白浊沾在自己的小腹上。  
白宇一边感慨果真是个美人，怜惜地放慢了速度。  
然而朱一龙却忍不住了，他实在难受，销魂蚀骨的痒，他双腿夹住白宇的腰往下拖。  
“用力……哈……用力……难受唔……”

可白宇突然就这么侧躺下了，也不动作，就这么好整以暇地欣赏美人狼狈的模样。  
“这么急？上来自己动。”

朱一龙觉得被空虚包围了，后穴开合着，却只接触到凉凉的空气。他茫然地眨眼，在脑子里逐字回放白宇的话，却难以理解。

他做不出回应，但瘙痒急不可耐，于是自己把手伸向后穴，开始自我安慰。

“啊…啊……呜、够不到……呜……”

他扬起脖颈，又睁开泪水迷蒙的眼，白宇在旁边不动如山，静静观赏这旖旎风光。若不是他高高翘起的阴茎，倒是真让人以为是性冷淡。

“自己玩就舒服了？”

他捞着人带到自己身上，掰开臀瓣撞了进去。朱一龙发出一声泣音，脱力地撑在他胸膛上。  
白宇就又不动了，把手指伸进人口中挑逗软舌，闹得朱一龙合不上嘴，涎水没有阻拦从嘴角流下。

朱一龙耐不住，又开始摆腰扭胯，找着角度让自己舒服，最后自己带着屁股上下吞吃白宇的阴茎。他腿都在发颤，却依然高高坐起重重落下，仿佛这样才能制住体内的热潮。

白宇恍然想起，若是他回来得晚了，这人是不是真的要被那恶心男人……

于是他猛地起身，把朱一龙扑倒，大开大合地抽插起来。  
他被操得一塌糊涂软成一滩水，只听得那人在耳边不停重复问着他是谁。朱一龙嗓子都哭哑了，最后睡着时还在嘟囔着喊白宇。

6.

第二天朱一龙醒来发现自己在一间陌生的空荡荡的屋子里，自己的衣服被换了全新的。  
前夜的记忆有些模糊，他不太记得清发生了什么，但是身上散架一般的感觉和客厅沙发上散乱的衣物昭示着一切。

他恐慌了一瞬自己是不是被人强了，转眼又看到属于白宇的那件白衬衫，还有桌上温热的粥。

朱一龙喝了粥，整理了自己的仪容，推门而出。

白日的酒吧很安静，冷清程度不亚于路边的便利店。  
朱一龙探头想要寻找那人的身影，却只看到吧台前陌生的人。

他动作别扭地走上前，用着略显嘶哑的声音询问：“你好，请问你认识……白宇吗？”

眼前人惊讶了一瞬，皱了皱眉：“他不在这，怎么了？”

“我……我想找他……”

“啊，他最近几天可能有点忙，估计最近不会来这了。”

朱一龙低垂着头，眼睫颤了颤：“好的，打扰你了，抱歉。”  
他转身欲走，突然又被喊住。

“欸，那个谁。”他回头，见那人挠了挠头，“你过两周可以再来看看。”

“好。”

白宇这几天忙得头大，自己那倒霉催的爹带着妈去外地快活了，留他在公司处理烦人的事务。

他心里还心心念念着酒吧里的美人，自己就这么不见了，也不知道人现在怎么样了，会不会后悔了没处说理。

好歹心不在焉地熬过了半个多月，白宇即刻甩手走人，第一天回家补了个大觉，第二天就往酒吧跑。

或许因为急切，他是大白天去的，酒吧里只有发小一个人。

“哟，您终于舍得再来了？”

白宇轻推他一把，笑骂道：“这不是公司忙吗，又不是我不乐意来。”  
他又思索了一会：“那人之后还有再来吗？”

发小摇头：“没有，我跟他说了你没空。”  
白宇用力拍了他一掌：“你就这么容易把人给我放跑了？联系方式呢？没要？”

“你这不没说吗，我多此一举干什么。”

“嘿你这人，这可是你未来嫂子。”

发小探究地看他：“你认真的？一夜情还想发展长久？”  
白宇瞪他一眼：“没你想的那么简单，不是什么约炮一夜情。”

“行了，要是人再来，一定要通知我。”

7.

这天晚上朱一龙还是来了。  
说不清是为了渺茫的一丝希望还是别的什么，他总是觉得，不再见那人一面心里难受。

他又坐在老位置，却点了杯烈酒。吧台上已经换了一个陌生男人，他找不着白宇了。

今夜倒真有些借酒消愁的意思，他接过那杯烈酒，直接往嘴边送，然而半途中被人拦了下来。

“今天怎么点这么烈的酒？还想我把你带回家一次？”

朱一龙蓦地转头，看到那张脸一瞬间红了眼。

“欸欸！哥！哥！别哭啊！”

朱一龙咬着嘴唇摇摇头，又偏过脸去不给他看。

白宇急忙上前给人搂紧怀里：“哥，哥，对不起，是我的错，那天我……那是迫不得已……我尽力克制了！之后是真的公司有事，不是故意躲你……”

白宇看他始终没给反应，有些慌。

“哥，你别憋着，你生气就打我吧，总归是我的错，你说什么我都听你的。”

朱一龙这才转过头来看他一眼，还带着鼻音：“那好，你不准走了，就呆在我身边。”

白宇一听乐开了，立刻贴了上去：“好，好，这还不容易，都听你的。”

他又黏糊糊凑上去偷了一个吻。  
“朱一龙，我们谈恋爱吧。我一辈子对你负责好不好？”

end.


End file.
